building blocks
by Lymiryc
Summary: the first peice i wrote. Lee kara before mini


The first year at the academy:

"go go go go !" the group of coeds were chanting. The bet lost, the stakes set…It was time to pay up.

"Gods you SUCK!" She was laughing exasperatedly at me.

I screwed up my face even more and stuck out my tongue. I could feel a little slobber threaten to dibble off the end of my tongue. It gave me pause only long enough to decide to help gravity a bit. I purposely let drop fall on her face where I had her pinned below me on the bleachers the rest of our squad gathered around giggling and trying to watch for the instructor. The slobber hits her silly face and slides down into her eye…but I have her arms pinned so she has to cram it closed to prevent it from getting in.

"GROSS ! I am sooo gonna kick your ass when this is over"

"sure you are…" I feel pretty certain she will but this is worth it. She is always showing me up always flapping her jaw. I really didn't want to hurt her I just wanted to make her feel a fraction of what she did to me on a regular basis.

"Kiss her already ADAMA!"

I feel the heat raise on my neck, remembering the objective. Everyone was waiting. I meet her eyes, mock hostility from her…and a quirky look of anticipation.

"Get it over with Lee.." She is acting bored and squinting at me, spittle in the corner of her left eye. For all of her teasing, mocking, outright harassment it suddenly occurs to me …she wants this.

So I bite my tongue making my mouth water. And I bend down close to her looking in her eyes deeply mock intensity like some melodrama actor. I move right up to her lips looking at them focusing on the pouty, quivering lay of them, I smell the faint hint of cinnamon, from those frakking toothpicks she is always chewing on, and feel slightly queasy that all these people are standing here and that this will be my first from a girl that wasn't 5 years old or related to me. I bend down dramatically, trying very hard not to laugh, and lick her from the bottom of her chin to her forehead. One big slobbery trail. I did it slow and deliberately, making sure to avoid her lips completely.

"AAAHHHGG! "The squad collapsed in to roars of laughter.

"Oh my GODS Lee….that was not a KISS!"

"Hey if you ask my dog it was…" I move off of her as quickly as possible and the group runs interference for me as I head for the boys locker room for protection….she was seriously going to kill me.

* * *

My head is pounding and I am trying not to drip blood on the floor as the secretary at the desk frowns at us. Well at Kara actually because she could see Kara trying to listen at the Dean's door while Kimball and Hansen were in pleading their case. When the secretary looks at me her face softens and she suddenly gets up to get something to blot my bloody nose. I wondered briefly at it. The woman returned, she is probably 25 or so but she seems very old to me. She was a pretty red head with those pointy, ladies shoes that my mother liked to wear, they made her legs look so long..

"Thrace," she frowns pointedly, shakes her head.

" Mr. Adama" her face softens and she helps me clean up my face she squats to do so and I get a straight view down her blouse. I look of course, and out of the corner of my eye I see Kara giggling and I wink at her as the woman attends my bloody nose admonishing me softly and expressing her worry that my father would have a fit. She glances at Kara and her gaze turns steely .

" What are you Laughing at Miss Thrace?" She doesn't wait for an answer. She finishes cleaning me up and squeezes my knee and smiles encouragingly as the Dean is escorting Hansen and Kimball to the door of the office.

They are trying to make faces at us, but I can see that they were messed up far worse than us, two black eyes it looks like, and bloody nose and fat lip between them. I had a bloody nose and Kara a chunk of hair missing so I figured we had won.

"Thrace," Hansen hisses as he passes. "the only reason you like Adama is his daddy…"

She flew out her chair to be caught in mid spring by the Dean

"Frak You kimBALLS and Hanspew!"

The Dean sighs and drags her toward the office and I move to follow and he waves me back to sit down. I realize she is about to take the rap for both of us so I stand up quickly and shout at the top of my lungs

"Frak you both, She likes me because Pricks like you make me look good!"

The Dean's shoulders sag and he lets loose a large sigh , as the secretary looks on, shocked. I wink at her remembering her white bra vividly. He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment and the beckons me in frowning. If we are going down we are going down together I think to myself. The Dean decides not to call parents due the fact that he would like to give us a chance, (or is scared to call my father) and so puts us on cafeteria duty for a week.

Even so Hansen and Kimball both got the message and no one would be calling either me or Thrace "love birds" again anytime soon. Nor would they be touching her ever again.

* * *

Later…flight school

"Frak you…." She smirks at me from behind the book I am trying to "read".

"I'm sorry, what did you say you wanted to do?" It feels good to feel her hard brite smile even if I am hiding behind pages of text.

"You haven't had time all semester….you are turning into a complete dud Adama" She pouts, knowing the chiding will get under my skin only because I realize she wont stop.

"Can't you find one of your 'boy toys' to do that with you? I have to take a sim test tomorrow." I gloat.

"woo sims, that's kinda soon for first year isn't it? Daddy put a good word in for you?"  
It was irritating but she was the only one who had the nerve to say it so I had to respect her for it.  
"No my father didn't, as far as I know its because of my test scores." Trying hard to be matter-of-fact.

"so you get your call sign soon? I wonder what it will be….POKEY?" She laughs at her own joke more than she laughs at me and I know it so there is no offense." I want to go with you….I want to see the simulator." she flashes a sweet wining look over the edge of my book. I watch her as she chews her lip, frowning. "I wish we were in the same class. I want to fly NOW!" Her eyes are full of a look I have seen a couple times in school girls who usually ended up pinching me or following me home, except it was focused upward toward the sky.

I decide there will be no more studying. I know she knows I have been prepared for the test for weeks. I close the books sharply, packing it up. And slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Come on punk…" I grin over my shoulder at her and she springs to her feet.

"Do we get to go to the party then?" She looks at me excitedly.

"you know I hate parties…." I watch her frown disappointed. I said I have a different idea first lets go drop my book bag at my room. When we are done if you still want to go to the party I'll go. I watch her face she hardly contains the excitement. She pounces up and kisses my on the cheek. I shove her shoulder playfully. And she pinches me hard.

"Oh my Gods Lee…" I smile seeing her eyes wide with amazement. The retired viper on blocks is reflected in her enormous eyes. I feel warm and sure that this girl, with her crass attitude, foul mouth and free swinging fists was one of the best things in my life. I figure someday I'll tell her that.

The party is horrible, of course, pretty people talking about not so pretty things. The drinks are flowing and Kara is pushing me to join her in a drink. The idea of being as much of a spectacle as she makes of herself isn't nearly as fun as it used to be, and I still have that test in the morning so tell her flat out no.

"What you are too good to party with me now?" She is turning into the bitchy drunk Kara before my eyes and I want badly to save the evening so I tell her softly that I HAD to be good, my flight status would be determined by the sims and they started for me tomorrow. I watch as she processes and suddenly I see her eyes narrow and she spits Loudly at me:

" You are so holier than thou Adama, and so smug, I don't know why you worry, daddy will get you in anyway, why they frak DO you work so hard?"

I glance around and yes everyone within a 10 ft radius has heard her. My ears flame and my heart nearly stops beating for a second. I stare at her in disbelief. She meets my gaze angrily, the one too many drinks making her face flushed and incredibly arousing. But my anger is in full force, this time I was not able to brush it off…it occurred to me that she must have really thought that and it hurt…hurt bad that she of all people would say such a thing. She was the only person I had ever not beaten senseless for implying it and I knew that she wasn't joking.

Leaving her there was the best I could do since she wouldn't go with me. Thank the Gods because I would have either killed her or frakked her senseless, my blood was pounding so hard with the fury of betrayal. As I walked back to my dorm I fell into step behind another young coed from the med corps. Lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice her stopping in front of me. I ran into her about knocking her over. I shot out my hands to catch her .

"LEE…..GODS I am so so…." the words fall from her as she eyes the other girl in my "arms" I watch her knowing my face is a mask of surprise. I see her eyes, already full of tears, suddenly change and turn hard. I see her square her shoulders like she always does in our combat classes. I see determination suddenly take the place of the apology she was about to give.

"oh, well that explains it, you could have just said so…." Her voice is strange and oddly clear. She spins quickly on her heals, well as quick as a drunk can, and heads back the way she came. Gods so help me I was so mad….I let her.


End file.
